


The Princess and the Dragon

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Dark Castle, Egg Laying, Eventual fluff and smut, F/M, dragon man Rumplestiltskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle's father sells her away to a dragon she worries that she will be locked away or eaten, but she never considered a future full of love and companionship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Dragon

Belle was unsure of what she would find in the Dark Mountains. She shivered somewhat as a cool autumn breeze tousled her chestnut curls. She had cried when her father had told her what he had done; sold her away to a dragon to bail their sinking kingdom out of crushing debt. When her mother was alive she had let herself believe that her father truly loved her, but now…now it seemed he saw her as property and nothing more. The soldiers had left her at the base of the mountain, too afraid to take her any further and too afraid to peer into the eyes of the Dark One, as the dragon had been named by the people of her land. Until recently no one had been sure if he really existed at all. That is until he answered her father’s plea for gold from his horde. Belle sighed, she had heard stories of dragons, but found that in actual facts she knew little. Perhaps he meant to eat her? She prayed it would be quick. Then again, Dragons liked to horde pretty things…maybe he would keep her among his treasures, but would he know to feed her? Would she be left to starve to death? If that were the case, she preferred he just eat her and get it over with. 

All of a sudden a puff of red smoke materialized before her, dissipating into the form of a man in a hooded cloak. The figure lifted his hood revealing that his skin was rough like that of a lizard and sparkled greenish gold in the light, Belle wanted more than anything to touch it.   
“I take it you are my princess?” the figure questioned in a trilling voice that reminded Belle very much of a babbling brook. 

“And I take it that you are the Dark One?” Belle questioned, trying very hard to sound brave.

“Indeed I am.” Rumple bowed.

“Well then I am your princess. Although I suppose it is a title that I no longer possess. My name is Belle.” 

“Belle…what a lovely name.” With that said the Dark One waved his hand and Belle found that they were now standing in a grand entry way with a marble floor. The room shone with opulence, surely they were standing in a grand castle. 

Belle’s thoughts were disturbed when the Dark One spoke once more, “This is the Dark Castle. It is my home, and now it will be yours as well. You will serve me as a maid and caretaker of this castle. The work will be difficult, the castle is quite large, but I paid a very hefty sum for you and I expect to get my money’s worth.” 

Belle simply nodded, after all he was her master now. Her father had sold her and this ‘creature’ had purchased her, it seemed she was no more than a work horse now and she would have to get used to it. 

Rumplestiltskin was surprised at her lack of resistance. He was glad of it to be sure, but it was unnerving all the same. He had always pictured princesses to be such haughty creatures and this fair maiden seemed not to have a vain bone in her body. 

Rumplestiltskin showed Belle around the castle and explained her duties to her. Belle nodded and followed behind him. Finally, he approached the dungeons of the castle and led Belle into a small, drafty, stone cell with a bared window that offered little in the way of light but much in terms of the cold mountain air. 

Rumplestiltskin braced himself, now the princess would reveal herself for the royal that she truly is. Royalty were all selfish and cruel. They had captured his kind, enslaved them, tortured them, and killed them for sport. He was the last of his kind in this realm now, but he would get his revenge, he would make them pay. He would use this princess as a target for all the suffering he had endured at the hands of her kind and perhaps he would finally find peace.

But to his utter dismay and confusion she didn’t argue. She walked into the cell and bowed to him, “Thank you master. May I rest now?” Rumple tilted his head to indicate yes, shut the cell door and locked it, before heading to his room. 

As the days wore on Belle proved herself to be a hard worker. She fulfilled all that he asked of her. She cooked for him and served him. She cleaned the castle immaculately. He was beginning to become angry that she had not yet snapped and showed her true self. He would make her reveal herself. He would find a way. First he issued a rule to Belle that she must take her meals with him, however despite there being plenty of room at his table, he commanded that she kneel at his feet and eat from a plate on the floor. In addition, he forbade her from using cutlery of any kind when eating. Belle simply nodded at his decree and thanked her “Master” for his kindness. 

She thinks she will break me, but I’ll show her. I will break her, and then she will show me her true self. Rumple mumbled to himself as he paced his workroom. The next day he presented Belle with a dress that she must wear at all times and a spare of the same for when she did the wash. The dress was no more than a shift and made of rough material that chaffed at Belle’s skin, yet once again she bowed and thanked her “Master” for his kindness. 

Her act of humbleness, and Rumple was sure it was an act, infuriated him. He added more to her already heavy workload. She would now do laundry nearly every day as well as scrub the floor (though both jobs clearly did not need to be done so often). Surely she would see that he was toying with her and lash out at him, but to his dismay and infuriation she nodded quietly and tried her best to meet his demands. 

The increase in her workload had Belle staying up late every night as well as waking up early each morning. She worked herself ragged all day long. The washing left her rough shift dress heavy and wet. At night she would shiver upon her little pallet of hay, her master having given her no blanket. Yet she considered herself lucky. She had her life, and her sacrifice had saved her kingdom. Right now there were people in her kingdom who were safe and warm with food in their stomachs because she served the Dark One, that thought gave her strength and kept her spirit aloft. However, she could feel herself slowing down. She had noticed that she was working much slower now. Her body ached and her joints were sore. Breathing had become difficult and she often struggled to catch her breath. Belle supposed she would get used to her new routine. Perhaps her body simply needed to get used to the higher altitude. 

That night the first snow of the winter season came down throughout the night thoroughly dusting the mountain with glistening white. The frigid air blew in to Belle’s cell and whipped at her skin like a riding crop, cutting her and sending the chill of the cold to her very bones. Belle couldn’t keep from shaking that next morning as her cell unlatched. She tried her best to follow through with her duties. She successfully made Rumplestiltskin’s breakfast and walked it into the dining hall as steadily as she could, setting his bowl before him. 

Rumple couldn’t help but stare at Belle’s fingers as she set down his bowl of hot cereal, he grabbed her hand gently and stared at it for a moment. Her finger tips had taken on a blue tinge. “Go and warm yourself by the fire. You may eat your breakfast there.”

Belle nodded gratefully, “Thank you Master.” Rumple watched as Belle took her bowl and walked to the fireplace. She seemed to move with some difficulty. Is she in pain? Rumple felt as if some invisible force was gripping his heart. As he watched her eat he realized that he was worried about her well-being. When had he come to care for her? She was so kind, so gracious. If her obedient kindness were no more than a façade, surely she would have broken by now. Rumple watched in silence as Belle finished her breakfast and set out to tackle the insurmountable list of daily chores that Rumple had set forth for her. 

As the day wore on Rumple found his thoughts often drifted to Belle. He thought of her warm smile and how she seemed genuinely grateful for what little he gave her. He had never known another human like her, certainly not one of royal blood. Rumple smiled as he realized just how one sided his deal with King Maurice had been. Belle was proving herself to be more precious than any of his other possessions, and certainly more than common gold. It’s time I started treating her more like a treasure and less like a slave, Rumple thought to himself as he made his way to the corridor just outside of his bedroom. Rumple placed his hands on the walls to either side of him and concentrated. He sent his magic out into the walls creating a door on both sides. Rumple caught his breath, the overuse of magic having momentarily tired him. He then opened one of the doors revealing a beautiful bedroom that seemed to give off a warm golden glow. He then opened the opposite door revealing an extensive library with a glowing fireplace, plush chairs and couches, and dark wood tables and a desk. Rumple smiled to himself, if Belle had been content with his current treatment of her then she would surely be over the moon with this change of heart. With that thought warming him to his core, he set out to find Belle. 

Rumple had a very good sense of smell, as dragons do, and he put it to good use in narrowing down Belle’s location in the expansive castle. Rumple sensed that she was in the large unused ballroom. He quickly turned the corner and froze when he took in the sight before him. Belle had been scrubbing the floor on hands and knees. The bucket was on its side sending out a large pool of cold water. Belle lay face down in the pool shivering. 

Rumple ran to Belle, slipping in the water and falling to the floor. He quickly crawled the rest of the way to her and rolled her onto her back in his arms. She was pale and her lips as well as the closed lids of her eyes were blue. She wheezed and shook as her lungs struggled for air. 

“Belle?! Belle! Please… open your eyes.”

Belle’s eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up, “I’m sorry Master. I’ll clean it…” Belle began to cough and struggle for breath. 

“Shhh, relax my Belle. You are unwell and need rest.” Rumple eased Belle back into his arms and lifted her up and began to carry her out of the room. 

“But Master…” Rumple cut Belle off mid-sentence, 

“There will be no more of that. I am not your master and you are not my slave. My name is Rumplestiltskin.”

“Rumple…” Belle began to cough once more.

Rumple simply shushed her, “Rumple will suffice.”

 

Rumple took Belle to the hot spring bath chamber under the castle. “A hot bath should help you to warm up.”

Belle held on to Rumple after he set her on her feet. She felt very unsteady and exhausted, “Rumple, I need you to stay and help me.”

Rumple began to stutter, clearly uncomfortable with seeing Belle in such a vulnerable state. So Belle sought to ease his worries by reminding him, “This body is yours, bought and paid for. I have no qualms with you seeing it.” 

With that said Rumple helped Belle out of her soaking wet, rough shift dress. Rumple gasped as he saw Belle’s skin. The constant rubbing of the rough, wet material had left Belle’s delicate skin red and raw, so raw that it had begun to bleed in places. Rumple shook with hatred for himself as guilt coursed through his veins, “I’m so sorry my treasure. My precious Belle.” He helped Belle into the bath and washed her with a soft cloth sending pulses of magic through it in an effort to heal as much of her skin as he could. He then helped her out and patted her dry gently with a large, warm towel. Once dry, he dressed her in a soft, silky gown and carried her to her new room and tucked her in to bed. 

Belle marveled at the gorgeous room that Rumple had created for her, “It’s perfect.” Her voice was no more than a whisper. Rumple pulled over a chair and sat with Belle holding her hand as she fell asleep. 

 

At last Rumple had fallen asleep in the chair at the side of Belle’s bed, when all of a sudden Belle began to cough and sputter in her sleep, sending blood spattering on her chin and chest. The smell of blood immediately registered with Rumple’s heightened sense of smell and startled him awake. His eyes worriedly looked over Belle’s sleeping form taking in her uneven breathing and the droplets of blood trailing from her mouth. Rumple reached out with a quivering hand and wiped the blood from her lips. What had he done? It was now clear to Rumple that Belle was not suffering from a mere cold, but something far more deadly. Rumple summoned a book on healing potions and set to reading. Within an hour he had found a potion that he believed would save Belle. He was about to dash to his workroom to begin work on it when he realized he would never be able to focus not knowing Belle’s ongoing condition. Rumple carefully lifted Belle into his arms, still bundled in blankets, and carried her to his workroom setting her down on the couch along the wall. 

He worked furiously on the potion, all the while watching Belle out of the corner of his eye. Finally, the potion was done and ready to be administered. Rumple poured some of the warm liquid into a vile. He then crossed the room and knelt at Belle’s side. “My Belle? Wake up my love.” Belle was unresponsive at his words. Rumple gently shook her, yet she remained unconscious. Rumple’s worry turned to fear. “Belle! You have to wake up!” Rumple shook her causing her to cough and sputter, yet she remained unresponsive. Rumple sat her up and leaned her back against his chest. He placed the vial at her lips and poured slowly, allowing the potion to slowly run down her throat. Now there was nothing left to do but wait, and hope that the potion would work. Rumple continued to sit with Belle draped over his lap, her head resting in his arms. He was not willing to give up his hold on her for fear that she might disappear. 

 

Belle felt as if she had been asleep for ages. She was awake in mind, but her body felt tired. She tried to shift in Rumple’s arms, the movement waking him up. “My Belle! You are awake!” Rumple began to nuzzle her crown and cheek, his warm breath tickling her and bringing a small giggle to her lips. 

“Thanks to you, my Rumple.” Rumple felt his heart flutter at her words. He was hers.

From that moment on their relationship changed. They spent time together talking, sharing, just enjoying each other’s company. It had been centuries since Rumple had felt loved. With Belle he felt he had a family. His castle had become a home. 

 

“Do dragons marry?” Belle had tried her best to sound nonchalant, but her interest was undeniable. 

Rumple smiled. Looking up from his spinning wheel where he was spinning straw into gold he answered, “We do, although not in the human sense. Dragon marriage is the union of souls. It is when a mated couple becomes linked. They forever more feel each other’s feelings, triumphs, and sorrows.”

Belle nodded before she asked in an apprehensive voice, “So…could you and I ever be…”

Rumple grinned, “I would very much like for us to be. If you will have me?”

“Yes! Of course I would!”, Belle was giddy with joy. 

“It’s forever dearest.” Rumple gave a sly smile, already anticipating her answer.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Belle smiled as she embraced Rumple warmly. 

“Then dearest, by dragon law we now belong to each other.”

Belle sighed. All of a sudden a thought occurred to her, “Rumple? You mentioned mated pair, can we…is it possible for us to…have a child?”

Rumple felt a warm surge of happiness at her words, “You would want that dear one? You would want to share a child with me?”

Belle looked up at him with eyes glistening with love, “Of course I would! How could I not?”

Rumple felt tears of joy begin to pool in his eyes, “Oh my Belle! Your words have made me so very happy! It is possible for us, but it will involve me altering your reproductive organs slightly. With magic of course, it shouldn’t be painful.”

Belle quirked an eyebrow at his words, “Alter them how? Are dragon women very different from human women?”

Rumple sighed, “They aren’t very different. You see both humans and dragons start out as eggs.”

Belle interrupted him, “As eggs? I’m pretty sure that humans don’t come from eggs.”

Rumple laughed, “Then it would seem that dragons know more about humans than humans do. Yes dearest, humans come from eggs, although they do not hatch. A human female has two clutches of eggs. Every moon cycle she releases an egg and if it is fertilized it begins to grow a baby. Human women carry their young full term so their eggs do not need hard shells. Dragon women carry their young until the fertilized egg has had a chance to grow large enough to hold the growing child and strong enough to resist accidental damage, at which point they lay their egg and with the help of their mate they keep it warm and protected until it hatches.”  
Belle looked apprehensive, “Hmm. You’ll help me, right?”

Rumple embraced her warmly and nuzzled her neck, “I’ll be with you always. You need never fear. I will protect you at all costs. My Belle, I love you.”

Belle sighed, “I trust you, my Rumple.” 

 

Rumple closed his eyes as he attempted to calm his nerves. He felt sure that his magic would allow him to alter Belle safely, but still he worried. Magic could be unpredictable. “I love you my Belle.” As he whispered the words he sent a wave of magic into Belle sending her into a deep sleep. She lay limp against his chest, his strong arms holding her tightly to him. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to his workroom. He lay her down gently upon his work table. With a wave of his hands her dress was replaced with a silky night gown. Rumple slid his hands up Belle’s legs and thighs under her gown until he reached the area of her womb. He focused his mind on his love for Belle as he willed his magic to change Belle so that they might finally consummate their marriage and perhaps be gifted with young forged from their love. 

Rumple could feel that it was working. In his mind’s eye he could see her physiology changing. He was almost done when Belle jerked beneath his hands, a moan on her lips. Rumple froze, oh gods she’s in pain! Rumple quickly finished the changes to Belle and with a wave of his hand the sleeping spell was lifted. Belle’s eyes shot open and she gasped for air. In a flash Rumple was kneeling at her side, his hands on her face. “Dear one, what are you feeling?” 

Belle could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She could see the worry in Rumple’s face and could hear it in his voice, “It’s alright my love. My muscles are cramping I think. I’m sore down there and I get jolts of pain every so often.” She whimpered as another cramp struck her.

Rumple’s hands fluttered helplessly, “Dearest let me help you up. I’ll take you to bed and fetch you a hot water bottle.” Rumple began to help Belle to sit up. As he did so she let out a moan.

“Belle!”

Belle comforted him with a soft, “shhh, my back is a little sore, that’s all.”

Rumple decided that he would forgo helping Belle to their room, instead he waved his hand over them and they were swept up in a swirl of red smoke and appeared in the bedroom they shared. He helped her to lay down. He then placed a hot water bottle under the small of her back and gave her one to hold to her abdomen. With a snap of his fingers the curtains were drawn on the night outside and the fireplace produced a warm, glowing fire. He cuddled up next to Belle and with a wink of his eye he summoned an enchanted harp to play for them and in no time at all they both drifted off to sleep. 

Belle felt much better the next day, but she noticed that there was something different about her. Her sense of smell seemed to be heightened as well as her sense of hearing. Her skin felt different. It seemed to sparkle slightly in the light and it felt…stronger, more resilient. 

Rumple had also noticed the changes in her. He smiled to himself as he ran his fingertips gently across her cheek. “My Belle, my love for you seems to have influenced my magic. You seem to have become part dragon in more ways than one.”

His fingers on her cheek felt wonderful. Belle’s nerves seemed to be feeling everything so much more intensely then before. Suddenly Belle began to feel herself becoming aroused. She had been aroused before, but this… this was magic. She could feel her arousal building to the point where it was almost unbearable. She clung to Rumple, straddled his leg and began to grind herself against it as she felt her coherent thought burn away leaving nothing but passion in its wake. 

Rumple could smell the dragon pheromones coming off of Belle, she was in heat and by the looks of things she was absolutely gagging for release. The pheromones began to trigger something primal in Rumple and he felt his own need begin to throb. 

Rumple used what little clarity of thought he had left to magic off their clothes before he lifted Belle into his arms, her legs coiling around him instinctually. He latched on to her breast like a newborn babe and suckled as Belle began to arch her back and purr. 

Rumple sat Belle on to a nearby table. Belle reached down and began to stroke her clit furiously in an attempt to ease the building tension in her pussy. Rumple licked his lips as he positioned his swollen purple tip at her entrance. Rumple began to tease her with his cock, easing the head in and out repeatedly. Belle began to cry and moan in frustration as Rumple slowly began to pump into her a little deeper each time until finally he was in her to the hilt. Belle cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed, her walls fluttering around his cock, milking him for every last drop of his golden seed. 

The mating complete, Rumple collapsed on top of Belle for a moment, catching his breath before magicking them to the room they now shared. He helped Belle into bed, snuggled up behind her and covered them with a soft blanket and together they slept. 

 

It had been a couple days since they had mated with each other, it was such a primal and needy experience it couldn’t really be called making love though that was something they did numerous times in the aftermath, when Belle had noticed that she felt bigger. She looked in the mirror ponderously and sure enough she was bigger around her midsection. By the end of the first week she appeared to be about three months pregnant. Rumple explained that the egg would grow quickly and then continue to develop after it was lain, an event that Belle both looked forward to and dreaded. 

After about a month Belle noticed that she could hear something. It was an odd little hum that she couldn’t find the source of. She mentioned it to Rumple who listened carefully for a moment before his eyes lit up and tears begin to form and roll down his cheek. “Dear one, that is the sound of our young one’s heart.”

Belle’s eyes grew as big as saucers and then she too was crying, “Hello little one. I can’t wait to meet you.”

As time wore on it became exceedingly difficult for Belle to move. One evening Rumple helped her to rise from her chair so that they could head to their room when Belle had felt a pop at her apex. She gripped Rumple’s arms feeling as if she might pass out. Rumple immediately apparated them to a cave under the castle with a large pool filled with warm water from a hot spring. He carefully lowered Belle into it and took a place behind her. 

He guided Belle to lean on the edge of the pool for support as she got into a squatting position. Belle screamed in pain and Rumple felt helpless. He massaged her shoulders and whispered assurances in her ear. Her cries and screams were breaking his heart, but he forced himself to focus, he would help her to get through this. 

Rumple cupped Belle’s opening with his hand and could feel that the egg was slowly stretching it. Belle had quite a bit of stretching to go and Rumple worried at whether Belle would be able to do it. As a precaution, Rumple began to rub her opening as the egg began to crown and sent pulses of magic into her flesh making her more relaxed. Belle was doing well up until she reached the widest point of the egg. She cried out to Rumple, “I can’t! It hurts too much!” Belle began to sob pitifully. 

Rumple was running out of ideas. He knew that if he could get Belle to relax she could lay the egg. Rumple reached around Belle’s shrinking midsection and began to rub her clit in rhythmic circles starting slow and then speeding up to a furious rate. Belle’s screams of pain began to dissolve into moans of pleasure. She was so close, just a little more…Belle could feel her walls begin to flutter and as they did the massive egg slipped out of her with a spluck!

Rumple’s reflexes were quick as he caught the precious egg and eased it on to a pile of straw that he summoned near the wall of the cave. He then helped Belle out of the pool and laid her on the cool floor of the cave. 

“You did it my Belle. I love you so much dearest. You are so strong and so brave. Our young one will be perfect.”

Belle gazed up at Rumple with tired eyes, “How could our child not be.”


End file.
